gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Take Me Home Tonight
Take Me Home Tonight 'to piosenka z dziewiętnastego odcinka Sezonu Piątego - ''Old Dog, New Tricks. Jest śpiewana przez Artie'go, Blaine'a, Kurt'a, Maggie, Mercedes, Rachel, Sam'a oraz Santanę. Piosenka jest przedstawiona w The Spotlight Diner podczas akcji charytatywnej zorganizowanej przez Rachel na rzecz psów. Z pomocą przyjaciół Kurta z domu emeryta akcja staje się prawdziwym hitem i wiele psów zostaje adoptowanych. Tekst '''Artie: Woah! Kurt z Blaine i Rachel (Kurt z Rachel): Take me home tonight (I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light) Take me home tonight Blaine i Rachel: Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang Kurt i Maggie: Be my little baby Artie: Uh-oh-oh I feel a hunger, it's a hunger That tries to keep a man awake at night Blaine: Are you the answer? I shouldn't wonder Oh, when I feel you with my appetite Kurt (z Rachel): With all the power you're releasing (It isn't safe to walk the city streets alone) Blaine: Anticipation is running through me Let's find the key and turn this engine on Sam (z Rachel): I can feel you breathe I can (Feel your heart beat) Faster (Rachel: Faster) Kurt with Rachel (ai Blaine): Take me home tonight I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light (Take me home tonight) Blaine z Rachel: Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang Kurt z Maggie: Be my little baby Artie: Uh-oh-oh Santana (z Rachel): I get frightened in all this darkness (I get nightmares I hate to sleep alone) Mercedes: I need some company, a guardian angel To keep me warm when the cold winds blow Blaine (Mercedes): I can feel you breathe (I can feel you breathe) (and Sam: I can feel your heart beat faster) (Faster) Kurt z Blaine i Rachel: Take me home tonight Artie z Rachel: I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light Kurt z Blaine i Rachel: Take me home tonight Blaine z Rachel: Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang Kurt z Maggie: Be my little baby Be my little baby Maggie: Yeah Blaine: Just like Ronnie sang I said just like Ronnie sang Maggie z Kurt: Be my little baby Baby my darling Artie i Sam: Uh-oh-oh-oh-oh Blaine (Mercedes): I feel the hunger (I feel the hunger) It's a hunger (Oh!) (Rachel: Oooh!) Blaine i Kurt (z Rachel): Take me home tonight I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light (Maggie: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Take me home tonight) Blaine z Rachel (Artie): Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang (Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) Kurt z Maggie: Be my little baby Kurt i Rachel: Take me home tonight I don't want to let you go 'til you see the light Take me home tonight Blaine z Rachel (Maggie): Listen honey, just like Ronnie sang (Artie: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!) (Be my little baby) Rachel: Take me home tonight Blaine, Kurt, i Rachel (Artie i Maggie): I don't want to let you go (Yeah, oooh!) 'til you see the light (Oh-oh-oh-oh) Rachel: Take me home tonight Blaine (z Kurt i Rachel): Listen honey (Take me Take me home tonight) Ciekawostki *W piosence znajduje się 100 solo Kurta. Galeria Tumblr n56vtqayqb1r28rvzo1 250.gif Tumblr n56c5a7O3d1s57bimo6 250.gif Tumblr n56c5a7O3d1s57bimo5 250.gif Tumblr n56c5a7O3d1s57bimo4 250.gif Tumblr n56c5a7O3d1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr n56bv0jjOc1rlylr1o6 250 (1).gif Tumblr n56bv0jjOc1rlylr1o5 250.gif Tumblr n56bv0jjOc1rlylr1o2 250.gif Tumblr n56bei3nF11rna6lco2 250.gif Tumblr n56bei3nF11rna6lco1 250.gif TMHT ODNT.png Filmy thumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|335 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 5 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Artie'go Abram'sa Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Blaine'a Andersona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Kurta Hummela Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Maggie Banks Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mercedes Jones Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Sama Evansa Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Santanę Lopez Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Old Dog, New Tricks